Marthenon
= = Marthenon (Canon) Marthenon was a Sabran male. He was one of the four "Savior" Apprentices who according to legend, would save the Stellar Universe and bring upon a new age. Early Life Marthenon grew up on the planet Kalet, which was located in the Middle Rim. When he was 16, he signed up for the local militia. He passed the entrance exam with flying colors. A few months later, while on a mission, he would meet his lifelong friend, Lani. One day a Sage, Belenus, who at the time was unknown to be Marthenon's father, told him about the Sage order. After Belenus could sense the Aura in him, he was brought to Calusart to be trained in the Sage ways. Days in the Sage Order When he first was recruited, members of the High Council had doubts about him, but after he showed a test of skill he was let in. Shortly later he met Kolsin, Adrax, and Heniken. His first mission was to get his plasmablade. He went with Kolsin and Adrax to the planet of Illus, and with Kolsin defeated a Veth legatus. He chose a blue stone for his plasmablade. After presenting it, he noticed Heniken wasn't present. He knew something was up. Sure enough, master Vindex, High General of the Sages, attacked him because he knew too much. He would have died, but Belenus came in and saved him, and together they killed Vindex. He then went to Kalet, and he noticed it in ruin. Almost all civilians were dead. He then radioed all other Apprentices, and the only one not to answer was Heniken. He was able to figure out that Heniken was the culprit, and traced his ship's tracking beacon to Mustafus. Battle With Heniken After discovering Heniken killed innocent civilians in Kalet, he went to Mustafus to confront him. Before he even drew his blade Heniken jumped to attack. However, Marthenon used his Aura to push him to the banks of a river of lava, and Heniken tripped. He cut Heniken in half and took his plasmablade. Return to Kalet After the battle, he returned to Kalet. He saw it in a state of ruin, but he was able to find a place to live in Lani's house. One morning, he heard a loud rumble. He looked out a window and saw soldiers marching behind a cloaked figure. The figure then marched to a podium, and announced himself as Lord Incultus of the Grand Imperium. There was an outrage among civilians and the soldiers opened fire, killing dozens. Incultus then made the soldiers calm down, and he said that the planet belonged to the Imperium. When Kolsin and Adrax reached Kalet, Marthenon explanied everything that happened in the past few weeks. They worked together to form a rebellion, but one night while they were plotting, Incultus broke down their door and attacked. He incapacitated Kolsin and Marthenon, but Adrax escaped. Imprisonment After he was incapacitated, he was thrown in jail in Kalet. He woke up before Kolsin and was brought to a torture chamber, where he would be tortured by Incultus and Captain Drake, almost to the point of death. However, Incultus did this without telling Imperator Leson, and was informed to bring both Kolsin and Marthenon to Calusart to be tried by a public jury. During the trial, the civilians shouted jeers and booed them. He would be sentenced to death by public execution, and Kolsin would be sentenced to life in prison. He was lined to the block and about to be killed, but Adrax threw a stone at the executioner and started a riot. Several civilians in the crowd pulled out guns and started firing at the Imperator and his soliders, but he was able to escape. Search for a New Plasmablade After he escaped imprisonment, Leson set off a napalm-like bomb which destroyed most of Calusart. Marthenon took a lot of damage and was left in a coma for a month. Luckily, Lani was in Calusart to witness the explosion and he survived. He then rescued the 3 apprentices and took them on his ship. He examined Marthenon's blade and found it irreparable, and he knew he would need to help Marthenon get a new one. When they reached Kalet, he was brought to a hospital to be put on life support and when he woke up he still thought he was about to die. Lani had to calm him down and explain the past month's events. After, they set out to find supplies for a new blade while Kohan and Adrax remained in Kalet. Their first stop was on Genoa, and they landed in the great bazaar there. They stopped at a pub and learned of a legendary purple blade. Lani used his remaining credits to buy a landcruiser and set off searching for it. After around a day of travel, they found an abandoned village. They checked what they assumed to be the city hall and found an old man there. He said he knew of the blade's location and said he would tell them if they solved a riddle. The riddle stated "I am more powerful than god, more evil than the devil, rich people want me, poor people have me, and if you eat me you will die. What am I?". Marthenon replied that it he was nothing. The old man stated he was correct and told them he could find it below a hollow rock on the outskirts of the town. They went to the rock and found the legendary blade.Category:Characters